Mois: Living Like Royalty
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: AU! After winning a lottery, Mois has been chosen to study at the Royal Academy. Of course, new beginnings are rough, feeling like an outcast and all, but not enough to make her feel inferior. After all, that's what friends are for! Girls-centric. Will contain stereotypical characters (out of spite), comic relief, fourth-wall breaking, unexpected expectations, and Kurumois.
1. You Could Say A Lifechanging Moment

_Hello there! The name's Mois, Angol Mois, princess of Pekopon. Here I live with the truest of friends, guided by the most wonderful Uncle, taught by the best, and dancing with Kururu, my prince. You're probably thinking this is the most cliché princess chick flick you've ever seen, huh? Well, this princess never grew up in royalty, nor did she become royalty after falling in love with a prince. You could say, a self-made happily ever after? In fact, my life started in a bustling street several hours away from where I live now._

 _You could say, a Cinderella story?_

Trains chugged above the busy streets of traffic. Smog cleared the ozone layer, and several complaints from low-class neighbors echoed throughout the street. In an old apartment building, just at the ground floor, a young waitress kept herself busy. Her frilly white apron was slightly stained with a mixture of coffee and ketchup, and somehow mustard stained against her socks. She balanced trays of teacups, mugs and plates on both arms, hands and even her head with ease. She was just closing up shop, bringing home a few leftovers for her struggling family. Her golden hair was short, just resting on her shoulders; her chocolate brown eyes matched the tanned contrast of her skin. She thanked the last few customers for their visit and kept the remaining outdoor chairs and tables. Taking her leave, she brought a paper bag filled with pastries for her Uncle and his partner.

Meanwhile, on the fourth floor of the apartment, a young girl had her eyes fixed on the small color TV. On it were the famous news reporters, Lavie and Kogoro.

 _"It's that time of the year, big brother, the time where one lucky lady is going to be Pekopon's first ever lady-in-waiting!"_ Lavie announced. Her brother said nothing and just laughed as he always did. Much to her embarrassment, Lavie began to bow repeatedly. "I'm sorry! My brother wanted me to join but because I'm here, he can't get over it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The little girl beamed with excitement at the announcement.

"I'm home! And I hope you're doing your homework, Kana," greeted the waitress.

"I am, Angel!" Kana lied as she averted her attention to her empty notebook.

Mois finally entered the apartment unit, tired but still smiling after a long day at work. "I brought home scones! I made them myself."

Out in the corridor, an older woman entered from her room as she let her stick guide her through. It was her mother, Aki. "Ah, welcome home, Mois!"

Mois face lit up at the sight of her mother and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?"

Aki shook her head. "Ah… she just told me to rest a little more."

Mois' face fell. "'Rest'? She should've helped you gotten better by now! You could say, worthless placebos?"

"You guys! It's time, it's time!" Kana squealed.

 _"We're bringing you live in front of the Royal Palace, with your grace, Angol Fia and her daughter, Asami, as they are about to reveal to us who our next lady-in-waiting will be,"_ Lavie said.

 _"I'm excited! Disappointed, yet excited!"_ Kogoro added.

 _"I'm sorry, dear brother!"_

On the wooden podium stepped a pink-haired woman. Kana's smile grew wider at the sight. "Look, Angel, it's Miss Pururu! Isn't she beautiful?"

"Eh… she looks older than I thought," Mois commented.

"Welcome one and all to our lottery event! Tonight, one lucky winner will get once in a lifetime opportunity to live like royalty in our academy. And without further ado, I introduce to you all: Duchess Angol Fia," Pururu greeted.

"Angel look, it's Duchess Angol Fia!" Kana went on.

Aki giggled. "I remembered naming you after her when I first saw you," she said to Mois. The girl giggled, still pondering why she was given such a familiar name.

"Guests, students, welcome! On this annual event, my beloved daughter, Asami, will soon be the Princess of Pekopon. It's only a matter of time for her to choose her lady-in waiting. Asami, if you please!"

The young lady stepped into the spinning lottery case, filled with the names of every female candidate. Oddly enough, Asami looked quite similar to Mois. Too similar. ' _Could it be… we're sisters?'_ she thought. Asami stared into the case blankly, as if she had been doing this for too long. The camera panned to the audience, which includes the students from the Royal Academy for both boys and girls.

"The boys look so cute, Angel! Are you going to marry one of them and become his princess?" Kana teased.

Mois blushed madly. "N-No way! And I am not a princess."

Asami began ruffling through the folded papers, shaking her head and dropping them if ever she made the wrong decision. All the girls who joined waited anxiously. And judging by their sparkly colored dresses, you could tell they're rich.

"Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope!" Kana pleaded as she crossed all her fingers.

"Don't worry, Kana, when you're older, you can join," Mois giggled.

Finally, Asami picked up a folded name. Unwrapping the paper, she rolled her eyes. "Angel Mois."

Mois turned to the TV in shock. "W-what?!"

"You heard it, folks, Angol Mois – if you're listening – you have been chosen as to become the next lady-in-waiting!" Lavie announced. "To all the other girls, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Kana jumped and danced around the room. "Yes! I knew it, I knew it! Angel's gonna be a lady royal! My prayers have been answered."

"W-what?! When did you sign me up for this?" Mois stammered.

"Oh… you know… everyday. For three years!" the young girl answered.

Mois looked down at her in horror, then turned to Aki. "Mom! You knew this?"

Aki said nothing and shrugged, smiling.

Within minutes, they all heard a knock on their door. Opening it, they saw a tall man wearing a butler suit. He was certainly old and his eyes remained shut.

"Are you Angel Mois?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on enrolling to become our next lady-in-waiting. We would like you to come with us this instant."

"Wait, no, there must be a mistake. I'm not going to your academy. I don't even know the first thing about royalty! You could say, I'm a low-class peasant?"

Aki stepped in. "Angel, please, think of it this way: you've been given a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You could say…"

Mois eyes suddenly widened. This could work! If she could graduate and become a true lady-in-waiting for whoever majesty takes over Pekopon, she'll be able to help her family! To cure her mother's illness, and to find a better place for Kana.

"A lifechanging moment?" she finished. She finally smiled confidently and turned to face Paul.

"I'll do it!"

"Good. Now let's go."

"Wait! Let me just pack some things first or-"

"Everything is all prepared for you in the palace. Now let's go, or you'll forfeit your scholarship," Paul now ordered. Mois nodded instead. She turned to her family and hugged them both.

"I love you both," she whispered.

"We love you too," Aki whimpered. "You'll always be our princess."

"Thanks, mom," Mois cried. The moment they let go of the hug, Paul escorted her to a carriage waiting for them outside the apartment. It is unknown has such a thing could even get there on the busy streets or how the horses could withstand the toxic scent of carbon monoxide without kicking against nearby vehicles.

Upon riding the carriage, Mois noticed a tea set. Just as she swiped the serviette, the teacup slipped and splashed the hot liquid all over her skirt, causing her to yelp.

"Great… I already flunked carriage-riding."

Unknown to her, that was the least of her worries.

* * *

 **Great! Another Sgt. Frog fanfic. Ironically, this was heavily inspired by a Barbie movie. Hey, Sgt. Frog can have references or AUs from just about any type of media – which is one of the main reasons why it's so darn funny. Don't worry, I won't be copying the whole thing. Consider this a funnier version… if I can make it possible. I'm warning you all that I won't be updating this story often because I have other commitments to make. I hope I don't discontinue this either. Just to be safe, here's some of the main cast (Don't judge me for the characters and the roles I chose for them. Trust me, don't. Questions are allowed though, but it depends whether or not I'll answer them.)**

 **Angol Mois – main character and soon-to-be princess of Pekopon. How that happens will remain a mystery until the end. Yes, I purposely named her as "Angel" Mois instead of Angol Mois.**

 **Aki – Mois mother**

 **Kana – Mois sister**

 **Paul – security guard… or one of the butlers in the palace**

 **Asami – student, daughter of Angol Fia, and soon-to-be princess of Pekopon. How that didn't happen remains a mystery until the end.**

 **Pururu – Head Mistress of the Royal Academy for Ladies.**

 **Lavie and Kogoro – news reporters (Don't mind them. They're minor characters)**

 **Angol Fia – Duchess of Pekopon. Even though she is Angol Mois' cousin, I decided to change their familial relationship.**

 **Assistants (They'll come in handy later… for comic relief mostly):**

 **Keroro and Tamama**

 **Mirara and Miruru (They're minor characters. They might be changed too.)**

 **Sumomo**

 **Female Students: Natsumi, Koyuki, Momoka (Main characters… Remember, the story is centred on them, including Mois, but mostly Mois.) There will be minor characters.**

 **Male Students: Giroro, Dororo, Kururu, Fuyuki (There will be minor characters. Putting Saburo in could hinder Giroro and Natsumi's relationship so his appearance can be debatable.)**

 **Garuru: Headmaster or the Royal Academy for "Gentlemen" (sounds ironic for some reason)**

 **That's all I can mention for now. More surprises will be on the way… if I ever continue or even finish this.**

 **If this story doesn't pursue, then I will delete it OR give it up to another writer with the plot I have. Be patient. The humor will come later.**


	2. You Could Say Rhetorical Introductions

After an hour of traffic, mixtures of horses wailing, cars honking and Paul nagging, as well as some bumps across the rocky roads in the forest, they finally managed to reach the Royal Palace. It looked so modern, yet so classy at the same time, with the exterior of a mansion and the interior of a castle. Mois grinned at the sight of the palace. _I'm going to learn here? You could say, living like royalty?!_ The oddly intact carriage pulled to a stop just in front of the entrance, allowing Mois to get off. Before she could ask anymore questions, the carriage stormed off, leaving her in suspense.

"You could say, a secret life?" she muttered. Nobody's interested in learning about Paul's secret life. Should you be interested, you'd wish he had not told you. Mois dismissed the gesture and walked past the stairs and into the palace. It was so much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside! A red carpet guided her through the wide halls with lined pillars reaching the main stairway. Dim sunlight bled through the corridor of windows as the shadows of other students walked past. Some parts of the palace were adorned with pink, some with blue, and the rest with gold. Princes and princesses-to-be, dukes and duchesses-to be and more; boys and girls coeducated and coexisted together in this one school, which looked to be quite informal, but otherwise an opportunity for her to make male friends as well as the female. There were two ways to go, one way leading to where the girls studied, and the other to where the boys studied. The main stairs also had two ways, leading to the gender-specific dorm units.

Mois continued to look around, only to feel her leg being rubbed on by a white cat. The girl looked down in awe. "How cute! You could say, a real queen?" She knelt down to pet the cat.

"Ah, I see you met Ms. Furbottom," spoke a calm voice. Mois looked up and saw that same pink-haired girl she saw on TV. "You're…"

"Yup, I'm your head mistress, Pururu. You must be Angel Mois. Although I do not recall any future duchesses to be laying on the floor in public like that," Pururu chuckled.

Mois simply stared at her. "I thought I was going to be a lady-in-waiting."

"They're quite the same as long as your duty is to serve the princess. Now up you go. We don't want you to feel mortified."

She stood up and dusted her skirt. "Sorry, it's just, she's such a sweet cat!"

Pururu tilted her head in bewilderment. "Not usually. She's often either shy or aggressive whenever other people want to touch her. Except Giroro, she seems to like him too."

"Giroro?"

"Oh, he's one of the male students. A prince-to-be. You interested?" Pururu joked.

Mois blushed slightly. "U-um…"

"I'm just kidding. Besides, he's interested in someone else." I don't think we need to hint that.

"R-right, of course."

"Come. I'll show you to your locker where you will meet your assistant," Pururu offered.

"My assistant?"

"Yes. I will introduce you to him later. Moving on."

"Thanks for having me here. Kana loves the palace. She always dreamed of living here. You could say, a true fairytale?" Mois pointed out.

"Kana?" Pururu asked.

"My little sister; she always entered me in the contest every year. I mean I was reluctant at first but it gave me a chance to make a better life for her and my mom."

"Angel… you do know that only twenty percent of those who win a lottery graduate at the end of the year, right? Do you think you can handle this?"

"I think so. I'll try my best!"

"I do hope so indeed. Before we head to your locker, I will be giving you a tour of the palace. That section to your left is where the boys study. However, you are only allowed to hang out with them here at the main hall. Choosing to infiltrate the section of the opposite gender will result in dire consequences held by the Duchess."

"What about the princess? You could say, missing hierarchy?"

"The true princess of Pekopon is to be decided amongst your colleagues. You're a duchess-to-be so you don't need to worry about that."

Mois face fell slightly. She used to dream of being a princess. "I see. Has any boy ever went to the girls' side?"

Pururu sighed. "The only one who keeps infiltrating the ladies' section is Kururu. We couldn't keep him at bay for long because he scares pretty much everyone. Even Headmaster Garuru is slightly intimidated by him!"

"Kururu…?" Mois repeated. Now might not be the right time to feature Kururu, folks. It's too early for that. Or is it?

The two ventured through several rooms in the palace, such as the library, the dining area where students learn etiquette, the ballroom where elegant dancing lessons are held, and even a technology section. Heck, there was even a spa room for the girls! Mois felt like she was in heaven. Somehow, this place felt like home to her.

"In our academy, we help prepare our students for the coming of a royal life. We will inculcate you to learn finesse, manners, elegance, confidence, and maturity with great dignity. Your classmates are sure to serve as good role models for you," Pururu informed.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear about Dororo's hidden ninja technique?" said Karara.

"I know! But it's nowhere near as good as Giroro's hidden gun cache!" Chiroro whispered. The two went on squealing, only to be halted by Pururu's hissing.

"Ladies! Where's your dignity!?"

Chiroro and Karara snorted to each other and went from loud squealing, to silent squeaking. Pururu shook her head helplessly. After a while, they finally reached Mois locker, which blended in with all the other pink ones.

"Here we are. Now, your assistant should've been here an hour ago. Where is he?" Pururu sighed.

"Get outta' my way! I'm looking for an Angel here!" Mois turned around and found a small green frog running at great lengths looking for her. Eventually, he knocked her down, splattering what looked like a cupcake on her chest. He shrieked and got off her.

"Ehe…." He mumbled.

Pururu shook her head. "Angel, this is Keroro. He will be your assistant throughout the year. Usually they're organized, helpful and always _punctual_."

"I was busy…" Keroro lied. Busy doing nonsense, that's what.

"I thought boys couldn't infiltrate the girls' section," Mois thought.

"If by boys you mean princes or dukes, then yes! If by assistants, like moi, then no. Our duty is to serve whoever we're assigned to. I used to be a prince student, but because I failed every subject, I begged for another chance and they made me an assistant. Pretty cool, right?" said Keroro. It's weird to find someone who thinks it's cool to turn from being a student to a mere assistant.

"Right then, Angel, I shall now leave you in his _capable_ hands," Pururu said almost sarcastically and walked off, unfazed. Keroro noticed the mess on Mois shirt from the cupcake.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Angel!" Keroro apologized desperately.

Mois took some of the frosting on her finger and licked it, humming with delight. "It's okay. You could say, a complete dessert!"

Keroro blushed. "Gero~! I like you already. Now, uh, let me show you your locker." Keroro opened the door, which revealed numerous shelves with a variety of objects. "Here we have your typical school supplies: books, notebooks, writing implements, Gundam- WAIT, WHEN DID THAT GET IN THERE?!" Keroro swiped the Gundam and scratched his head. Mois only giggled and allowed him to continue.

"A-anyway, we also have a uniform all set for you. Just step into this dressing curtain, which somehow fits in the locker, and you'll be all set in seconds." Seriously, how do they get dressed up in there? Mois did as she was told. A small flash of light brightened the area and the girl left the curtain with a fresh clean uniform. A white shirt covered by a patterned, navy-blue sweater vest, a pleated magenta skirt and matching shoes. Those who dared read were either cringing at the edge of their seats or puking into the deep recesses of their minds.

"I love it, Keroro!" Angel said.

"Now, now, I made a promise that whoever I get to serve has to call me Uncle."

"Whatever you say, Uncle!" Mois giggled.

"Oh, I almost forgot! There's also a variety of makeup for you, such as lipstick, eyeliner, perfume…" As Keroro threw whatever he could find, Mois grabbed the tip of the perfume, where she accidentally dispensed a little too much of it to whoever passed through. Unfortunately, someone did pass through. Not that you didn't expect that. Mois gasped at who she sprayed the perfume at: Asami.

"Ugh!" she growled.

Mois paled and hid the perfume behind her back. "I'm so sorry!"

Keroro hid in her locker. "Oops…"

An ginger-haired girl followed suit and backed away at the pungent scent. "Um, Asami, since when did you smell like… that?"

"Alisa!" Asami snapped.

Mois' eyes grew with terror. "You… you're-?!"

"FURIOUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I was going to say you're just like me. You could say, we're twins!"

"Excuse me?! How dare you compare me to a rat like you!" Asami spat venomously. Mois didn't seem offended.

"You could say, I'm a lucky winner," Mois said somewhat shamefully.

"Let me guess, Angel, the lottery girl." Asami huffed. "I should've known. Sumomo!"

Out of nowhere, a pink frog walked up to her. "Yes, my future princess- oh my, did you overuse the perfume?"

"No. Get my bath running, so I can wash this smell off, pronto! Come on, Alisa!" Asami stormed off.

Alias took the cupcake that fell on the floor. "Daddy, do they serve cupcakes on the floor?"

Mois looked confused. All of a sudden, the cat ear headband on top of Alise's head came to life as an eye formed on one of the ears.

"I don't think so. Better put it in the trash just to be safe," he answered.

"WHAT TRASH!? I MADE THAT CUPCAKE FOR LADY ANGEL!" Keroro barked as he burst out of the locker.

"It's alright, Uncle! I liked your cupcake. Just show me to my room," Mois said sweetly.

"Alright fine. You win this round, Nevula!" Keroro sneered and led Mois away to her room. Alisa watched them walk off.

"ALISA!" Asami roared.

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying, Lady Angel," Keroro said as he opened the door for the girl. Mois entered, spotting three other girls in the room. One of them had dark hair with a bow to keep it tied. One of them, who was on the bed, had short blue hair and a seemingly innocent face. And the last one also had pink hair as she continuously hit a soccer ball with both knees.

"Hey all of you! You have a new roommate," Keroro announced, only to be hit in the face by a soccer ball.

"Quit being a nuisance; and learn to knock, stupid frog!"

"Well _excuse_ _me,_ Natsumi, but I'm just trying to do my job! Everyone, this is Angel."

"Aw, what a cute name!" said the dark-haired girl.

"Welcome to our dorm! I'm Natsumi," greeted the pink-haired girl. "This is Koyuki, and that timid girl over there is Momoka."

"Yes, yes, we already know that," Keroro deadpanned. Yes, yes we do.

"You must be the lottery girl, right?" Koyuki asked bluntly.

"I guess that's obvious, isn't it…" Mois rubbed her arm nervously.

"Good news travels fast! Do you play?" Mois flinched slightly at the question. Natsumi let the ball drop from her knee to her foot and gave it a kick. Mois gasped and dodged the ball. Once again, the ball bounced off Keroro's head, was kicked by Koyuki, bounced off the walls in the room, and hit Momoka's laptop, causing her to gasp in shock.

That seemingly innocent face soon turned to a face of dread.

"WHO KICKED THAT BALL!?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Koyuki cried. Mois ran over to help Momoka. "Are you okay?"

Momoka quickly reverted back to her normal self. "Y-yeah…"

"Get used to her. She can change her demeanor in a matter of seconds if you make her mad," Natsumi said.

Keroro placed a hand on his chin. Do frogs have chins? I bet they do. "Kinda reminds me of-"

"Keroro!" called an adorable voice. The figure walked into the room: a black tadpole with an adorable face.

"Ah, Tamama, welcome back. You're just in time to meet the new girl!" Keroro greeted.

Tamama spotted Mois and felt a sense of jealousy… no matter what alternate universe he's in. "Who gave you THIS woman?"

"TAMAKO!" roared Momoka. Tamama's black orbs dilated with trepidation.

"Y-yes?"

"What did Fuyuki say!?" she asked furiously.

"Ah, that! Fukki said he's a fan of your work and he wants to know who you are," Tamama answered. Momoka's innocence returned.

"H-he did?! Really!?" Her mind was endlessly squabbling to either let her tell Fuyuki she's the one in charge of writing those horror conspiracies or to lay low and wait for the right time.

"Who? What? When?" Mois asked.

"Ah, Momoka's got a massive crush on my brother, Fuyuki," Natsumi explained. "He's going to be a prince by the end of the year. Momoka and I will become princesses and I'm a hundred and one percent sure she wants to be my brother's prince."

"W-WHY DID YOU TELL HER?!" Momoka squeaked.

"She's our roommate. All roommates have to be let in on a secret," Koyuki giggled. Momoka's face steamed as she covered it.

"Ehe, I even told Fukki that he's the reason you started writing that," Tamama confessed. The hair standing out at Momoka's head sharpened. "YOU WHAT?! HOW ABOUT I RIP OFF YOUR TAIL RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE-"

"Calm down, Momoka," Mois pleaded. Koyuki and Natsumi held Momoka back from trying to get rid of the poor tadpole, whom Keroro protected.

"Attention, everyone, please meet in the back garden for this last year's orientation. Thank you," Pururu announced from the speakers.

"Orientation?" Mois wondered.

"Yup. We better get moving," Natsumi said.

"If only we could have the orientation in the same place as the boys," Momoka sighed sadly.

"We have all the time in the world to see them anywhere but here, Momoka," Koyuki teased. "I'll go find us some seats. Nin!" And with that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is she…?" Mois guessed.

"A ninja? Yes. Are you going to be a Duchess like her?" Natsumi asked.

"How did you know?" Mois asked.

"Usually eighty percent of the lottery girls are chosen to become a Duchess. It's quite rare for a low-class girl to become a princess," Momoka explained. Suddenly she blushed with embarrassment. "Ah I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"

"That's okay. You could say, the truth hurts?"

"I'm really sorry! I'll buy you lunch tomorrow. I promise!" Momoka cried.

"You don't have to…"

"Guys, come on, we're going to be late!" Natsumi called.

"She's right. Out, out, OUT!" Tamama ordered. Both he and Keroro pushed Momoka, Mois and Natsumi out the door and shut it in their faces. "Glad they're out of the way. Especially _that woman_."

"So what do you wanna do now?" Keroro asked. They both exchanged knowing and slightly flirtatious glances.

"Gundam?"

"Gundam."

* * *

"Another orientation?" Giroro muttered. The male uniforms were the paragon of a formal suit, princes and dukes alike.

"If only Keroro wasn't so lazy, he'd be a prince- heck even a duke, then he'd still be with us," Dororo sighed.

"Tch. That's none of my concern," Kururu mumbled lowly, his eyes fixed on the computer.

The door burst open, revealing Fuyuki. "Guys, the orientation's about to start. Hurry up!"

"Fine, fine. Keep your pants on!" Giroro sighed, put down a gun he somehow brought with him, and followed Fuyuki. Is that even legal?

"You really shouldn't bring a gun to school, Giroro," Dororo pointed out calmly.

"I only brought it to stop this bastard from entering the ladies' dorms!"

"Kuku! And doing wonderfully at that," Kururu intervened sarcastically.

"Shut up, get off your laptop and come with us!" Giroro barked.

"Whatever you say, you mad dog. Kukuku!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Before he shut his laptop, he checked the spy cameras dangling secretively on the corners of the girls' dorm's ceiling. He was spying on Natsumi and her group once again, only to find a new roommate being introduced. Something about her name sounded familiar to the one case he could not solve.

" _Angel_ Mois, huh? How interesting."

What the frog; this isn't the right time to introduce you weirdos!

* * *

 **Yeah, I thought I'd give a little prologue for them. Unlike the movie I watched, both male and female students coexist in the entire palace but are still divided into two sections where they can learn without getting distracted. I wonder how long it'll take for one of them to cross the boundaries. If one gentleman can do it, then I'm sure a lady can too, if you know what I mean.**

 **I couldn't resist the urge to update this today. I was tempted to delete this actually until one of the readers said one thing we have in common – watching Barbie movies. XD I'm not a fan of pink and all that girly stuff… I never was back then but I did keep dolls as a kid of course. I was only into it for the positive messages, the humor and the type of romance that isn't cliché until the twenty-first century arrived.**

 **Regarding RainbowKittyBlossomWings' comment, I did manage to watch a lot of those movies on Cartoon Network (Cartoons are and always will be my life.), the oldest being Barbie Diaries and the latest being Spy Squad. The ones that come out recently or even in between the ones I watched weren't as good, but there were a number of Barbie movies that actually were good. And don't relate that Barbie song into the subject… I hate that song with a passion, but it'd be funny as hell if the Sgt. Frog characters sang that.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I removed Mirara and Miruru. I'm letting Natsumi and Koyuki study independently. More so, they are the assistants of each other. Did you like how I portrayed the characters so far? If you have any questions or suggestions then lay them on me. I'll take whatever you got.**

 **Except Flames, because Giroro will blast em' away.**

 **I don't really mind not receiving that much attention for this story. I'm contented even with just one or two people appreciating this so far. And yes, I'm also referring to my current follower.**


	3. You Could Say Love At First Sight

All the girls gathered around in the back garden, filled with frilly, hanging decorations of all sorts. On the mini stage before them were Headmistress Pururu and Duchess Fia (Angol Fia). Asami and Alisa made their way to the first row, forcing girls, who already sat there, to search for another seat. Chiruyo, probably. Mois, Koyuki, Natsumi and Momoka made their way to the back row. As Pururu began that same old boring speech she made every year-

' _Why does the atmosphere feel so… suffocating lately?'_ Pururu paused in thought.

Oops, should not have typed that.

As she was saying, Karara and Chiroro eagerly distributed crown props they made for their fellow colleagues. On the other hand, an impatient Duchess Fia restlessly paced behind her, before coughing with interruption.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Duchess Fia, you seem to have an itchy throat. Would you like a glass of water Or perhaps an actual checkup?" Pururu teased, obviously taking the tick out of the tanned woman. You're in an AU, Pururu. _Focus._

"I'd like to make a _proper_ introduction," Angol Fia demanded.

"Why, certainly," Pururu said with false enthusiasm. "Ladies, your Duchess Fia has an important announcement to make." _Not to mention redundant._ The moment the grumpy Duchess made her way to the podium, her disgruntled expression turned to that of worry.

"I'm afraid I have some… devastating news. I will be retiring from my royal duties before my beloved daughter, Asami, becomes the ruler of Pekopon, for the sake of my dear cousin, Queen Tia, who died in vain alongside her family…" she began.

" _If_ she died," Momoka and Natsumi whispered knowingly.

"What's this about?" Mois.

"There's a legend, theorized by one of the boys, that Queen Tia and her family didn't completely die," Natsumi whispered.

"I didn't know you knew that story! I'm so glad I'm not alone," Momoka squealed softly. "What about you, Koyuki? Do you know of the story?"

"She's retiring? Thank goodness," Koyuki whispered with relief.

"She's still hung up on that?" Natsumi deadpanned.

"What an interesting tale. You could say, unsolved mysteries?" Mois muttered.

"And so I'd like to thank you all for your time here at our Royal Academy. Enjoy every moment while it lasts. You're certainly going to need every ounce of it for the royal life." Duchess Fia exited the stage, leaving Pururu back in charge.

"Alright, ladies, two lines, make your courtesies, and you're all excused for bed," Pururu finished.

As they began their courtesies, it was obvious Mois was having trouble keeping up. How does one bow so gracefully? In fact, how can one learn to fit in a school filled with rich classmates who have high expectations? These thoughts began to overwhelm her. That is, until her Natsumi began the subject.

"Okay, so the stupid frog told me that four-eyed freak at the Gentlemen's Section told us about that rumor. Angel, care to tell us about these rumors?" Natsumi asked.

"I… never really heard of these rumors, nor have I heard of a four-eyed freak. You could say, a total noob?" Mois said sadly.

"Oh, that's okay, but you're really missing out! Momoka, go!" Natsumi encouraged.

"The story of the Angolian Scepter," Momoka began.

Mois bowed. "The Angolian Scepter—whoa!" Being distracted, the girl yelped with surprise and stumbled against Asami, who was just about to give her mediocre courtesy. Asami shrieked and nearly fell over, but Alise and Shion caught her back and helped her regain balance.

"You again!?" Asami snapped.

"I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean it," Mois cried.

"That's no excuse for acting like a dirty little rat!" Asami spat. The bell rang dismissively, and Asami stormed off with Alisa, while everyone else went their own way.

"I'm not so sure Asami likes me," Mois spoke naively. "You could say, true doppelgangers?"

"Don't worry about her. Legend has it, she's a teenage witch whose true natural habitat is actually a haunted castle disguised as a palace," Koyuki joked.

"Yeah," Natsumi chuckled. "Besides, you have us! Three friends are better than the one 'friend' she has."

"We're going to have so much fun!" Momoka squealed. "And I'm sure you can best her. Because you look alike, you can probably do anything she can do. Maybe better!"

"I can?" Mois smiled with hope. "You could say…"

 ** _The next day…_**

"…mission impossible." Mois sighed hopelessly. Before her and everyone else was Asami, who balanced a dozen books on her head with ease, even while walking with celerity.

"Feast your eyes on the paragon of perfection, poise, grace, and elegance. All these command respect, which is essential for the royal lifestyle. Thank you, Asami, for your lovely performance," acknowledged Duchess Fia. "We'll start with one book. Let's see how well you can do.

Mois took a book and slowly placed it on her head. "I've been able to balance trays of food and teacups before… other than my head. You could say, defying gravity?"

Duchess Fia observed the attempting crowd before her. Natsumi was the first one who caught her eye, as she was repeatedly hitting the book on her head like a soccer ball.

"Natsumi, you need your brain to become a true princess. Stop damaging the goods," she scolded.

Momoka twirled around the room with the book somehow balancing itself on her head. "Very good, Momoka," Duchess Fia commented.

"Me? Why thank you!"

"If you were in the ballroom I'd give you much more credit, but this isn't dance class now is it?"

Momoka's face changed in an instant, then stormed off to kick something. Yes, the book still remains on her head. Duchess Fia noticed Koyuki, who was balancing one leg on the ground, the other bent to the side to make a number four shape, her hands in a ninja-like meditation gesture, and with the book sitting still on her head.

"You're meant to walk around, Koyuki, not look like a tree," Duchess Fia snarled. Suddenly she noticed Alisa, whom her Daddy, Nevula, was holding the book over her head for her. "Um, Alisa…?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You're doing fine."

Mois struggled to keep the book on her head, trying to motivate herself. "Come on, Angel…! Do it for Kana, for mom!"

Unknown to her, Asami crept up behind her. "You walk like a confused penguin," she mocked. Mois jumped with surprise and fell forward, accidentally knocking over the line of girls before her. They all fell over to the ground, excluding Alisa, Fia and Asami.

"You! State your name at once," the duchess ordered.

"I-I'm Angel," Mois stuttered, her back facing the Duchess.

"You must be the lottery girl. I should've known. How pitiful," the duchess sighed. "Stand up and face me. If you truly want to be a Duchess like me without disgracing my title, then look me in the eye at once!"

Mois flinched and did as she was told. After catching her face for the first time, Angol Fia gasped in shock. It echoed throughout the room, slightly stunning everyone who witnessed. She was always fearless, and almost always emotionless or short-tempered. This was a new feeling. The two stared at each other for what felt like ages. In other words, some girls were desperate to be dismissed.

"Um, mother, weren't you going to tell Angel something?" Asami intervened.

"Y-You're right. You are a joke! Do you really think you can be one of us even when it's obvious you clearly don't belong here?! Get out of this class!" Duchess Fia roared. All the girls cowered in fear.

Mois looked down sadly and left. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

It was time for a lunch break. And yes, all the boys and girls got to share the same cafeteria. It was one of the places where they got to hang out together. But the food counters were divided according each gender's liking. Mois reunited with their friends and grabbed their lunch together. As promised, Momoka bought Mois her lunch. Karara and Chiroro even began sharing their school cheerleading spirit to everyone. Mukuro and Koyuki had a brief conversation before parting ways. Kiko and Shion grabbed their lunch together so they can join Terara and Nobibi, who sat not far from the counter. Mois hung her head sadly.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Natsumi asked.

Mois struggled to smile. It took a long time for her to frown like that without faking a smile so perfectly. "Yeah, of course! You could say, I've got nothing to hide?"

'Just ignore her, Angel. Besides, you have us now!" Natsumi convinced.

"Yeah, don't take her personally. Legend has it, Angol Fia is actually a demon alien who destroys planets using a single blow," Koyuki teased.

"Yea, leave the legends to the 'professionals'," Momoka giggled. Suddenly, she spotted her crush with his friends. "Oh my gosh, it's Fuyuki! What should I do?!"

"We say hi of course. He is my brother after all," Natsumi said, inching forward nonchalantly.

"Natsumi, wait up!" begged Momoka.

"Come on, we'll introduce you," Koyuki smiled.

"Who are they?" Mois asked.

"That raven-haired boy is Momoka's obvious crush, and that red frog over there is Giroro. That adorable blue one with the mask is Dororo."

"Eh… he does look adorable."

"We're childhood friends. We grew up together in a secluded village, even more than the palace itself," Koyuki explained.

"Aw! You could say, young love?" Mois squealed.

Koyuki blushed slightly. "D-don't say that! We don't like each other that way."

"Lady Koyuki!" called a voice.

"Ah, speaking of which… Hi Dororo!" Koyuki squealed, taking the blue frog in her arms.

Natsumi walked over to the table casually. "Hey, Giroro, Fuyuki, how are y-"

"IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU, FU-FUYU-FU" Momoka burst in.

"Uh… do I know you?" Fuyuki asked. Momoka basically paled. "I'M SORRY I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" And with that, she ran. Unknown to her, Tamama and Keroro were-

"HEY, STUPID FROG, WHY ARE YOU WITH THE BOYS, HUH?!" Natsumi argued, crushing Keroro's skull in her hand. I stand corrected.

"Because I'm a boy too?"

"INEXCUSABLE!"

Mois smiled, _oh uncle._

"Guys, this is Angel," Koyuki introduced.

"Oh? You must be the lottery girl," Giroro commented. Ms Furbottom, who was sitting on his lap, jumped off and scurried to Mois side. It shocked him. "T-That's impossible! She always comes to me."

"Maybe she became tired of you being such a hothead all the time," Keroro teased.

"Or maybe you influenced her to hate me, you bastard!" Giroro retorted.

"Now, now you two. Let's keep things cool, okay?" Dororo said calmly. Meanwhile, Asami called forth her assistant, Sumomo, and whispered to her another brilliant, yet immature, scheme.

"Say, Giroro…" Natsumi began nervously. Giroro blushed. "W-what is it?"

Natsumi blushed back as she fiddled with her skirt. "Do you know where Saburo is?"

Giroro was shattered. "I…I don't know. I don't really care either. B-besides, he's not worth your time."

"Don't say that! He's all over me, I can feel it. You need to stop hurting me with all these lies, Giroro," Natsumi scolded. The soldier prince only huffed and turned away with his eyes closed.

 _If only you knew how many times you hurt me,_ Giroro thought solemnly. Yeah, we all know that except her. Typical.

"You called?"

"S-Saburo!" Natsumi squeaked. "I-It's so nice to see you!"

"Same to you! How's it going Giroro?" Saburo asked.

"D-don't talk to me," Giroro answered coldly. While Natsumi glared, Saburo smirked and shook his head.

"Sis, look! The girl from the horror website showed me a conspiracy case of a ghost named Ryurei, and she delivers love throughout all she sees. One day I will meet this girl," Fuyuki swooned.

 _She was just here, you loon,_ Natsumi thought. For some reason, the whole male group wasn't complete. "Say, where's that four-eyed freak?"

"You mean Kururu? He's…. I don't know where he is," Tamama answered.

Giroro stood and slammed his hands on the table. "What!?"

"Relax, I'm sure he's still too busy on his computer to join us."

As Mois watched, she suddenly heard a voice scare her from behind. Somehow her scream caught everyone's attention and the tray of food she held now spilled all over her uniform. Some students laughed, others just stared at her pitifully.

"Huh, I guess that proves you really don't belong here," Asami snorted.

"Hey, back off!" Natsumi spat. Koyuki held her shoulder to calm her down. Mois felt her eyes sting with tears. Despite hearing a scream from behind, she didn't blame it. She only blamed herself. To make things worse, she spilled curry all over her uniform!

"I'm so sorry!" And with that, she ran.

"Mois, wait!" Koyuki begged. Dororo stopped her by tugging her hand.

"I think she needs some alone time. Let her be for now."

"But…"

* * *

Mois ran out of the cafeteria and somehow ended up at the main hallway. She wanted to run away, whether it be outside or o her room. Even looking back for a second, she tripped over a smaller figure and landed on her chest, so did the figure.

"Ah, I'm caught. Please don't kill me!" begged the figure in a rather monotonous and unthreatened manner.

"Caught? Caught doing what?" Mois asked. She scanned him. He was a frog, just like her Uncle, only he was yellow, had spiral gla—

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know who it is. Quit wasting your typing energy," said Kururu - There. Happy?

"Very."

"Kururu? So you're that four-eyed freak Natsumi told me about?" Mois asked with realization.

"What the hell are you talking about- nyo!?" The moment his gaze struck hers through his glasses, he knew it was that newbie everyone told him about. Those eyes… he can't stop staring at them! It made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry… I did something wrong again, didn't I? You could say, Troublemaker?" Hands up if you heard the song before.

Kururu shook his head as he stood up, and offered Mois a hand. "No, you were being blunt. I respect that. I suppose you heard of me. I am quite famous, on-and off-screen. Kuku!"

Mois blushed and looked to the ground. "And I suppose you heard of _me_ as the lottery winner, am I right?"

"Kuku! Perhaps. Maybe more than that."

"More? You could say, creepy stalker?"

"Call me what you may, that won't get you anywhere. Kukuku!"

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Mois asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Friends? What friends?"

"Friends, people you enjoy being around with-"

"I know what a 'friend' is," Kururu snarled.

"Relax, I'm kidding! You could say, corny jokes?"

Kururu looked away. "Tch. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Mois suddenly remembered why she ran. The atmosphere changed quickly, making Kururu uncomfortable. She looked down and rubbed her arm nervously. "It's nothing."

"Then why do you look so… _delicious_?"

Mois blushed madly. "W-what?!"

"Kuku! Last time I checked, curry is meant to be eaten, not dumped on your uniform," Kururu pointed out.

Mois paused. Just what were you thinking anyway? "Oh… that. You like curry?"

"Like it? I _bathe_ in it. Kukuku!"

The girl giggled. "You're funny! I like hanging out with you. You could say, love at first sight?"

"Uh…" Kururu blushed slightly and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. _What's wrong with this girl? She's making me feel… weird._ On the other hand, Mois realized what she said and shook her head frantically, also blushing. "I-I didn't mean it like that! Sorry. You could say, old habits die hard?"

Kururu said nothing and walked past her, heading to the cafeteria. "Because of you, I'm craving curry right now."

"Wait! I forgot to ask what _you_ were doing," Mois cried.

Kururu stopped and turned his head to the side. "That's strictly confidential," he whispered lowly and walked off. She still hadn't told him why she ran into him in the first place. Maybe a fight broke out? Interesting... albeit not that he cared about her or anything. It was only fair he'd keep his secrets too. Mois wanted to stop him, but doing so would only lead her to the cafeteria, where everyone would stop and stare at the girl who humiliated herself.. How weird. The second he was out of view, that's when she became upset again. Instead, she walked back to her room, thinking of the silent judgement everyone gave her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to say goodbye and run away. All she ever heard in her mind was the exact same thing:

 _You don't belong here._

* * *

 **Poor Mois… It'll get better. I think her first encounter with Kururu went well. I decided to let Dororo and Koyuki be childhood friends. Another thing I added is the Keronians turning themselves into humans during certain tasks like dancing with a human partner, which will be significant in the next few chapters. Poor Giroro too. I had to add Saburo, but I don't think I'll make him and Kururu friends in this story. They're more like rivals in a way and don't always see eye-to-eye, but I like the friendship they have in the series.**

 **Referring to Rainbowkittyblossomwings' thought of Kululuko infiltrating the girls section, that might actually be a good idea. I might consider it. And as for the newer movies, I haven't really looked into them other than knowing the titles. I'm not a fan of the characters singing in the movie – then again it depends on the song, and how it's sang. That's why I have exceptions.**

 **The next chapter will have Mois trying to improve herself. Stay tuned!**


	4. You Could Say Second Chances

Natsumi, Koyuki and Momoka caught up to Mois in their dorm, finding her slumped on her bed. They all gathered around and exchanged comforting messages and gestures to her.

"Maybe Asami's right. I don't belong here! I keep messing up. You could say, a burp in a symphony?" Mois whined.

"Hey, it's only been a couple of days. You'll get there," Natsumi promised.

"But what if I fail here? And it's not just Asami. _Everyone_ thinks I don't belong here!"

"We don't think that," Koyuki said.

"Yeah, you're our friend! We can help you, if you want," Momoka suggested.

"Thank you, girls. Really."

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Mois sat up on the bed. Natsumi walked to the door and opened it, only to look down and find Keroro struggling to carry a box over his head.

"Uh, a little help!" he exclaimed before the box's weight crushed his tiny body. Natsumi giggled at this and lifted the box. "Thank you, stupid frog!"

"You could've lifted it before it crushed me," Keroro muttered weakly.

"Keroro, are you okay!?" Tamama said, rushing forward.

"Dang it, Tamama, where were you when I needed you!?"

"I was getting us snacks. I'm sorry, Keroro!" Tamama whimpered. Keroro blushed and shook his head. "Hey, you know I can't stay mad at that face."

Tamama blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Keroro…"

"It's for you, Angel, from this person named… 'Kana'!" Natsumi spoke.

"For me?" Mois repeated. She took the box and opened it, revealing stuff from back home – like her cell phone, a few books, and a framed drawing made by her sister. It was a picture of a little girl found on someone's doorstep.

"That looks pretty!" Momoka commented.

"Who drew it?" Koyuki asked.

"My sister drew it!" Mois answered. "She loved that story where I was found on my mother's doorstep. I was so young… You could say, one year old?"

Unknown to them, Pururu nearly knocked on their door before eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I really need to become a Duchess… for them. They're everything to me. You could say, returning the favor?" Mois sighed. Pururu heard this and turned away from the door….

And found Keroro and Tamama snickering at her.

"What?"

"You're going to train her, aren't you?" Tamama asked in a raspy tone.

"Oh, she is. If you expel Lady Angel, then you've got another thing coming, grandma!" Keroro threatened. Pururu saw red, scaring the two frogs, and blasted them off the roof in one swift kick.

* * *

"Follow the beat of the rhythm, ladies! No man would want to have their feet stepped on when you dance with them," Pururu commanded. Mois stumbled and stepped on Koyuki's foot once again. Koyuki hissed in pain and hopped back slightly to grab her foot.

"Again, Angel?" Pururu groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Koyuki!" Mois cried.

Koyuki scratched her head. "No, it's okay! Dororo always steps on my foot whenever we danced together, so I'm used to it."

"Eh… are you sure you and Dororo aren't in love yet? You could say, forbidden love?" Mois teased.

"N-No! He doesn't like me that way. If he did, then he'd tell me," Koyuki explained.

"If you liked him, would you tell him as well?"

"U-Um-" The sound of the bell ended the class, and their conversation. "Oh look! Class is over. Let's go grab lunch!" she exclaimed nervously.

"Thank you everyone, you're all dismissed," Pururu said as she watched everyone leave. "Except _you_ , Angel."

Mois froze in fear and mortification. Asami and Alisa walked past her. "Well, isn't that a surprise," Asami huffed.

"Pururu… is everything alright?" Mois asked.

"No, it's not! Yesterday, Duchess Fia recommended we _expel_ you," Pururu warned sternly.

"Oh… you could say, a total failure…?"

Pururu shook her head. "I can't say I blame her. I know a week hasn't passed yet but dear me, I have never seen such an inept student! To be blunt with you I was almost going to expel you."

Mois blinked. "Wait, did you say 'almost'? You could say, merciful mistress?"

"Indeed. Do you know what it takes to make a member of the royal family?" Pururu asked.

"A crown? You could say, vital accessories?"

"Not at all. Character. Here in our academy, character is the main concept that drives you into the royal life. Unfortunately, quite a lot of our students tend to display confidence without character. And that is _very_ dangerous. You, Angel, are different – you lack confidence, but somewhere inside you, I can sense something worthy," Pururu confessed.

"So… you're not getting rid of me?"

The head mistress turned around, smiling. "I'm going to train you, Angel. If you persist in improving your efforts then I have no qualms you'll be able to be worthy of becoming any Princess' Duchess. What do you say?"

"HA I KNEW IT!" yelled an injured Keroro.

Mois grinned as wide as she could and launched herself. "Yes! Oh, that'd be wonderful!"

"Ehe – rule number one, no hugging the tutor! Rule number two," her expression suddenly darkened. "Don't call me an old lady or anything along those lines. Otherwise I will result to automatic withdrawal. Is that clear?"

Mois giggled and backed away. "Crystal!"

* * *

"Here, as you can see, I am capable of balancing a numerous amount of objects while maintaining every ounce of relaxation in my body," Pururu said. She was mounted on a rock with one foot on the ground and the other in the air behind her. She balanced two flower pots on both hands which were spread out on both sides and on her head were several nursing books. And yes, they were so heavy.

"That's because you're not surrounded by people who make you feel worthless. You could say, inferior peasant?" Mois countered, with Ms. Furbottom next to her.

Pururu began to stand up straight, pulling the flower pots to her chest with ease. "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. In saying that, what other people think of you is none of your business. Thinking so helps build confidence and character."

"I don't know if I can do this," Mois complained.

Pururu smiled and handed her the pots. "That's what I'm here for. To make sure you _can_ do it. We'll start small. Do it for thirty seconds on the ground."

Mois slowly lifted one leg behind her and struggled to balance her arms and the pots she held on her hands. "I… I can't do it! You could say – you could say…!"

"Of course you can do it!"

Unfortunately, Mois lost balance and fell face flat on the ground. The pots fell, splattering some soil on Pururu's face and body. She shook her head and dusted off the soil from her face. Ms. Furbottom rushed to Mois and rubbed her face against hers.

"We've got a _long_ way to go," Pururu mumbled.

The next few weeks became tough for Mois. After classes, she had special afterschool classes with Pururu, such including proper mannerisms, learning how to serve a princess, dance lessons, and of course learning how to gain confidence and balance. She still struggled in some classes, accidentally stepping on Koyuki's feet again and getting shoved by Asami every time she balanced a book on her head. She even knocked Pururu over somehow while practicing dance lessons with her. Despite this, she worked hard – reading every book she saw in the library. She took some time off from her friends to perform these tasks. Day by day, week by week she improved greatly. And soon enough, she was finally able to balance dozens of books on her head, much like Asami can. She renounced her life as a waitress and learned how to serve and drink tea without making a single slouch or slurp. You could say, she was a whole new person!

As the week went on, after everyone finished their last class, the group kept noticing Pururu leaving the class with Mois. Despite their suspiciousness, they brushed it off and went to the cafeteria to hang out with the boys again. This time, Kururu was with them.

"Hey, guys! Mind if we join you?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure. Say, where's the new girl?" Dororo asked. "What was her name again?"

"Angel? Oh, she's with Pururu. If I were to guess, the headmistress might be helping Angel become a better Duchess," Koyuki theorized. "Did I get that right?"

Yup, you did.

"You forgot her name? That's ironic coming from someone who's always forgotten," Keroro chuckled. Dororo's heart broke and he sat in the nearest corner.

"You're horrible…"

"Keroro!" Koyuki hissed and walked over to her friend. "You okay?"

Dororo didn't meet her eyes and continued to cry. "I'm fine. I can't stand Keroro being mean to me. He's always been like that since we were kids…"

Koyuki smiled. "Hey, if he hadn't treated you that way, then you probably never would've met me, right?"

Dororo's tears ceased and he turned his head slightly. "Koyuki…"

"Kururu. How ironic of you to join us when Angel's not here to see you," Natsumi groaned.

"Angel? Who's that? Kukuku!" he laughed dumbly.

"Hmph, that's pretty idiotic coming from someone who likes stalking every girl on his computer," Saburo huffed. Kururu's gazed jerked to Saburo's. You could see the snare beneath his spiralled glasses.

"Watch your words, pretty boy. You wouldn't want me to slit and stitch those 'perfect' lips of yours," Kururu mocked threateningly. Natsumi banged her hands on the table.

"If you so just slit his mouth I'll kill you seven times over! That includes your immature stalking habits!" Natsumi spat.

"Tch, you're wasting your time on a no-brainer. Go date someone like Giroro. At least he's got more brain cells than the number of bullets in his useless peashooter. Kukuku!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Giroro roared.

"Calm down, Giroro," Tamama chuckled

Fuyuki said nothing. _This is why we don't usually invite Kururu around_. Unknown to him, Momoka's hiding under the table.

"Why can't you notice me, Fuyuki… why?" she whined to herself. Suddenly, she noticed Fuyuki looking under the table and at her. The two screamed with surprise and Fuyuki fell off his chair.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Momoka cried as she helped him up.

"Momoka, why were you under the table?" Natsumi asked.

"T-That's because…"

"Momoka? That's your name?" Fuyuki asked. The girl instantly blushed, yet her demeanor changed.

"You did it, Momoka! Now on to step two!" her alter ego hissed. After reverting back to her normal self, she turned around with an awkward smile.

"Y-yes!"

"Eh? That's such a cute name! It's nice to meet you," Fuyuki greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too! Fu-Fuyu—"

"So, Giroro, how are your studies going?" Natsumi asked.

"T-They're going well," Giroro stammered. Kururu spat a wad of bubblegum onto his hand. "Kuku! That's obviously a lie."

"Shut the hell up, you nerdy bastard!"

"Oh yeah, if you're so cocky then how about you tell us about your studies, hm?" Natsumi challenged.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Kukuku!" Kururu laughed evilly.

"Pupu! Obviously he's been too busy stalking the new girl to focus on his studies." Kururu paled and broke a sweat at this sudden intrusion of a high-pitched voice. "Yet somehow he still manages to ace every single class without breaking a sweat. How predictable."

It was none other than Tororo, and his friends, Taruru and Zoruru.

"The new girl?" Natsumi asked. Then her eyes narrowed teasingly. "Ohh…. You mean Mois?"

"Wow, someone's got a major crush," Koyuki giggled.

"A major stalker is more like it," Dororo muttered unsurely. Kururu glared and clenched Tororo's head.

"And who advised you to make fun of your older brother like that, huh, little brat?" he asked darkly.

"Well it's true! And I am not a brat!" Tororo answered back.

Kururu hit with his helmet and shoved him. "No it's not, you whiny brat."

"Liar, liar, Giroro fires!" Tororo teased. Giroro chuckled. "Good one."

"Keep talking lies and you won't get any spare parts to play around with. Now go skedaddle with Thing 1 and Thing 2 before I rip your glasses off. Kukuku!"

"Party-pooper. Let's tell Headmaster Garuru that _Kururu's_ got a _girlfriend_!" Tororo joked.

"I'm with you!" Taruru agreed and the two laughed off together.

"Ugh… why am I with you guys again?" Zoruru grumbled as he slowly stormed off behind them. Obviously it was to bully Dororo, but unfortunately Zoruru forgot about him.

"How cruel…"

Oops.

"Tch, annoying brats," Kururu huffed.

"Hmph, I guess I'm not the only one with an annoying brother," Giroro snickered.

"What was that…?" Giroro flinched and turned to look at Headmaster Garuru. "N-Nothing, bro!"

Garuru smirked knowingly and ruffled with his head. "You're a terrible liar. As you were." He left, leaving his brother flushed a deeper red with embarrassment.

"At least my brother is inferior. Kukuku!" Kururu retorted.

"S-Shut up!"

"Um, Kururu, is it true you're stalking Mois?" Fuyuki asked curiously.

"Kuku! Of course not? Why would I waste my time on a commoner like her?" Kururu spat, albeit not maintaining eye contact with the boy.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're just going to use her for one of your whacko experiments and leave her guessing. That or it could be that the man who can make the impossible possible fell for this girl. Am I right?" Saburo mocked. Kururu was losing his patience.

"Kuku! I should say the same for you and your nasty habit of slacking off with the ladies. And me, like her? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh, alright. Then I guess you won't mind if I dance with her Friday," Saburo concluded. Natsumi and Giroro stood up in sock.

"What!?"

"Tch," Kururu mumbled. "I'd like to see you try."

"Man, that's some real drama going on, wouldn't you say Tamama?" Keroro commented as he ate from a bag of chips.

"I know! Pass me the cola," Tamama said enthusiastically. _It's a good thing that woman isn't here to spoil the fun with my Keroro._

"Say, where are Dororo and Koyuki?" Keroro asked. Tamama pointed towards them. "They're over the-" only to figure out they were cardboard cutouts. " _Not_ there."

"Eh, they're either making out or trying to avoid the situation," Keroro guessed.

"Ew, you're making me lose my appetite!" Tamama gagged.

"Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I'm late," called a running Mois. Everyone, except Tamama and Kururu, smiled at her appearance. Tamama saw red at that moment.

"THAT _WOMAN_!"

"Lady Angel! I'm glad you could join us. Did the old lady help you?" Keroro asked, before feeling a sense of dread nearby. "I-I mean Headmistress Pururu… hehe."

"She was very helpful! You could say, a true master?" Mois giggled.

Natsumi wrapped an arm around Mois' shoulder. "That's great! Hey, four-eyes, your girl is- HEY WHERE'D HE GO!?" Dotted lines traced the spot Kururu had once been. He left, again.

"Where'd he go…?" Momoka wondered.

"Maybe he's too shy," Fuyuki guessed.

"Hmph, that's highly unlikely," Giroro said.

"Maybe he doesn't like meeting new people," Dororo suddenly stepped in with Koyuki.

"Where did you two come from…?" Tamama hissed.

"We had to leave for a while. It was getting a little too intense," Dororo chuckled sheepishly.

Saburo stared at Mois intently. "So you're Angel?"

Mois nodded. "Yup, that's me!" Natsumi felt her heart sting and said nothing. Only Giroro saw this. Saburo became more interested in her.

"I find it interesting how you look like Asami," Saburo commented and inched his face towards her. "The question is: are you _better_?"

"Um… I… well…" Mois muttered shyly. She didn't like being compared to.

Suddenly, a spoon was thrown towards Saburo. He leaned back nonchalantly and grabbed the spoon before it hit his face.

"Kuku! Oops, I accidentally threw my spoon at you. I'd like it back please," Kururu commanded.

"Wait, so you didn't storm off like any edgy character would?" Keroro asked.

"I was craving curry."

"If you want your spoon back, then do me a favour," Saburo grabbed the collar of Kururu's shirt (Yes, even frogs wear clothing, whether or not they're in their human forms.) and brought his face close. "And let Angel be _mine_."

Mois blushed madly. "W-What?"

"Kuku! You dare cheat on your beloved Asami?" Kururu spat in defense, neither did he claim Mois was his.

"Wait…" Natsumi broke. "SABURO HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"N-Natsumi…"Giroro muttered in shock. Natsumi slammed her face on the table and sulked. Koyuki rushed to her and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay, Natsumi. There are lots of other boys who like you. You're popular!"

"Yeah right," Natsumi murmured from the table. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand rest against her head.

"You need to learn to move on, Natsumi. Loving a tool like him only blinds you from those who see the real beauty in you. Remember that," Giroro lectured. Natsumi looked up at him, blushing slightly. "Giroro…"

"What a drama queen," Keroro whispered.

"If it's to piss you off and admit the inevitable, then sure," Saburo challenged.

"That is unacceptable for a prince," Dororo mumbled. Fuyuki and Momoka nodded in silence, trying to avoid it all. Wait, how is it that everyone else is not noticing them?

Kururu took the shortness of distance as an opportunity to snatch the spoon from Saburo. "Oh, look at that, I snatched it from you. Guess we can't make a deal."

Saburo huffed and held his head high. "Coward." Despite saying this, he was impressed at how clever Kururu was in passing his test. _He really does like her_ , he concluded inwardly.

"Even if you pressed me to answer, I am in no position to. She isn't mine after all. In fact, she doesn't belong to anyone yet. Kukuku!"

"Kururu…" Mois breathed. _He backed down and refused to decide for me_?

And speaking of dance, the annual co-ed dance is about to begin. Who will be partners is obvious. Unknown to them, Pururu and Garuru watched their discussion from a distance, their fingers intertwined.

"Looks like some people are excited for the dance lesson," Pururu giggled.

Garuru chuckled. "It'd be a lie if we weren't as excited."

"Try not to trip me up like Angel did. It was tough tutoring her," teased the headmistress.

"Anything for you." Garuru kissed her hand, let go, and walked to his office. Pururu blushed and smiled knowingly before averting her attention to the eating crowd.

It's time to put Mois' lessons to the test.

* * *

 **What's this? So many questions. Saburo and Asami are dating?! Tororo is Kururu's little brother?! A love triangle?! Here?!**

 **Yes.**

 **I doubt Saburo is interested in Mois though. He probably takes the piss out of Kururu by flirting with her. Unlike everyone else, he can read Kururu pretty well, as Kururu can for him. It does make them good rivals in a way as they love to hate each other… blackmailing each other especially. I couldn't be bothered talking about Mois training. Just watch the movie and it'll be something like that. Or simply visualize it in your head, if you can.**

 **An update will come soon. I even added a bit of GaruPuru in the end. They need more attention. Stay tuned!**


	5. You Could Say Shut Up and Dance with Me

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, please stand in the colored lines before you. Today will be proven to be a wonderful experience for you in the royal life: dancing with a partner. I'm sure Headmaster Garuru and I were able to prepare you to dance with each other beforehand so I believe you'll all be just fine. To make things more interesting and formal, the boys will be choosing who they want to dance with. It is not lady-like for a princess to make the first move after all," Pururu announced. All of the girls, except Mois, Alisa, and Koyuki, began squealing at the other end. The boys simply watched awkwardly.

"You're taking royal customs a little too seriously, Pururu," Keroro muttered.

"Who cares? At least we're not participating in it," Tamama added.

"You're right!" Keroro relaxed and rested his hands over his head. "The perks of being an assistant."

"Man, I wish I was like Keroro. We're actually dancing with the girls this time?" Fuyuki spoke nervously.

"Yup! Unless you're used to having me as your dance partner," Saburo chuckled. It's true, they were always partners. Of course, it was more awkward for the boys to dance with each other.

"Speak for yourself," Giroro growled as horrible memories began to emerge from his subconscious. "I'm GLAD I get to dance with a _real_ girl. Kururu always kept begging me to dance with him while in that stupid magical girl getup! I hate that bastard."

"Just be thankful I kept saving your butt all the time," Dororo stepped in sheepishly.

"Damn right I'm thankful."

Fuyuki snorted. "Right. I barely know any of the girls here. I can't dance with my sister because it's too awkward. Alias and Chiruyo probably want to dance with me, but I don't always feel comfortable around them."

Saburo looked around for a particular bluenette and spotted her. "What about her?"

"Oh yeah, Momoka! I'll go ask her. Thanks, Saburo!"

"By the way, you two look great in your human forms," Saburo commented towards Giroro and Dororo. "I take it you want to dance with two girls I could name?"

"W-Why do you care?!" Giroro spat. His human form happened to be the most attractive amongst everyone else. He had a red band on his forehead, which still allowed his blonde locks to reach his eyes. To make things edgier, he even dyed the ends of his hair a deep scarlet.

"I made up my mind to dance with Koyuki. We always practiced whenever we were both free," Dororo answered secondly. Even in his human form, his lips were masked. His plain blue orbs now have jet black pupils. His hair was long, but was tied in a loose tail. A blue fringe dangled over his eyes, complementing his calm yet shy nature.

"I'm surprised your hairstyles don't look like afros either," Saburo chuckled.

"Oh laugh it off, ya schmuck!" Giroro squabbled.

"Ugh, why can't we ask the boys instead of the opposite?" Natsumi complained.

"I know!" Momoka cried. "What if Fuyuki doesn't pick me as his partner? He might pick that _nerd_ , Chiruyo or that _weirdo_ , Alisa. I barely exist to him; there's NO WAY he'd ask me to be his partner!"

"Hey, Momoka, do you wanna be my partner!" Fuyuki called. Momoka flinched and jerked around to face him. "YES PLEASE! I-I mean… of course!"

"Well that escalated quickly," Natsumi giggled.

"You could say unexected expectations?" Mois added.

"Tell me about it," agreed Koyuki.

Somewhere in the distance they noticed Chiruyo and Alisa fuming inwardly with envy. Despite Taruru and Tororo not wanting to participate _at all_ , Garuru managed to pair them up with Karara and Chiroro, whom they didn't seem to mind. Other couples like Terara and Shion, Nobibi and Kiko, basically any human with a frog for a partner would require both to be in their human forms, an ability that only the frogs can do. Natsumi stared at Saburo with a pint of hope. She wanted him to pick her… just to see if there really was something between them.

"Staring at something, Natsumi?" Asami huffed. "Don't tell me you have a crush on my boyfriend? Isn't that just sad for you at this point?"

"N-No! I wasn't," Natsumi lied.

"You're a terrible liar. If he wanted what you had to offer, he would've chosen you. But apparently your loss at the martial arts championships took it all away from you. Pitiful," Asami mocked and made a run for Saburo. "Mutsumi!"

"Mutsumi…? Gosh, I didn't even know that was his _real_ name," she said sadly.

"Natsumi…" Koyuki mumbled.

"You could say, you love him but you don't know who he is?" Mois added.

From afar, Giroro noticed Natsumi's grief. He also felt a hand on his shoulder from his childhood friend.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Ask her!" he encouraged. Giroro's eyes widened.

"Dororo... Thanks."

"Do you still want to dance, Natsumi?" Koyuki asked. "I can be your partner if you want!"

"I don't think so," Natsumi mumbled glumly. "I'd rather just go home."

"Natsumi!" The girl gasped at the call of her name and turned around, hoping it might be Saburo. Seriously? You could tell that the voice is off so why even hope it's from him? She saw Giroro making his way towards her and stopped just a few feet between them. "I know you probably don't want to… but I cannot allow you to fail the Royal Academy because of _him_. Will you be my partner?"

Natsumi's eyes began to water. Her hand trembled as she placed it on his. She was smiling, albeit crooked because she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping no one would notice. "I'd love to."

Giroro looked handsome in his human form, but she saw him on the inside as well, which is something other girls wouldn't do because they're too distracted by his human physique to notice. The prince-in-training smiled kindly and led her to their position, waiting for everyone else to grab a partner.

"Koyuki!" Dororo exclaimed. "Will you be my—"

"Will you be my partner, Koyuki?" asked a humanized Zoruru. Dororo froze then broke into pieces. Obviously, he stepped in to take the piss out of the blue ninja, and boy did it work.

"Um… well…" Koyuki muttered shyly, her face slightly flushed. Zoruru suddenly felt his wrist getting gripped. In his peripheral vision, he saw a darkened Dororo glaring daggers at him.

"She's mine, pal… back off," he warned darkly.

"Then fight me and deem yourself worthy- OW!" Zoruru suddenly received a smack to the head by Koyuki's friend, Mukuro. Remember her?

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mukuro asked angrily.

"Trying to find a partner," he lied. She was fully aware of his attentions to provoke Dororo.

"Are you blind? Let's go," Mukuro ordered as she dragged him off with her. Dororo and Koyuki timidly watched them leave to their starting position then stared into each other's eyes?

"You okay?"

Koyuki flashed her signature cat-like smile. "Of course!"

"Ah… d-do you… do you want to…"

"'Dance with me?' Yes!"

"B-But what if I step on your foot again…?" Dororo stuttered fearfully.

"I'm used to it! Just as you are used to me stepping on you. Let's have fun instead; come on!" Koyuki grabbed his hand and dragged him off to their positions.

"Where's Kururu?" Fuyuki wondered.

"Hmph. Either he's late or he's not coming at all," Giroro guessed rhetorically.

"It's obvious he's not coming," Saburo concluded. "But with the new girl around, that may be miscounted."

"Excuse me? Are you talking about the new girl?" Asami broke in.

"U-Uh of course not!" Saburo lied.

"Well you better not. I don't want you saying that dirty little rat's name in front of me or anyone, ever!" Asami ordered. Saburo smiled calmly. "As you wish."

"Alright, everyone's paired up! Let's begin," Duchess Fia finished.

"Hold it. Lady Angel doesn't have a partner yet," Garuru said sternly.

"YEAH WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Keroro snarled.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT _WOMAN_ A MAN, I'M GOING TO SMACK SOMEONE." Tamama growled demonically.

"Then it looks like she'll have to sit this one out. Too bad, so sad. Leave the class while you're at it, dear," she commanded.

"What did you say!?" Keroro shot back.

"GIVE HER A PARTNER OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY JEALOUSY KICK!" Tamama screeched. Unfortunately, albeit predictably, he was slammed to the ground by Duchess Fia's fist.  
"Gero! Tamama!" Keroro cried.

Mois looked to the ground sadly. Garuru wanted to protest further, but for some reason, Pururu held him back. The moment she turned to leave the room, an even taller figure bumped into her and knocked her to the ground. Everyone gasped at the sight.

The figure who bumped into her was none other than Kururu… again. Not only did the compromising position shock everyone, but also his new appearance and the fact that he _showed up_ to _dance_ class. Mois blushed at the distance between them. She was also a bit dumbfounded with his appearance. She didn't know who he was until the spiral glasses gave it away. His hair was an orange-yellow color with purple streaks, and hand a couple of curly strands on both sides of his face, while the rest of his hair at the posterior was straight, spikey even. According to the boys he studied with since he first arrived, his hair was much longer and he was too lazy to keep it neat, even when he conducted experiments. Kururu immediately got off her and even helped her up, which shocked everyone even more.

"Kuku! You need to stop bumping into me like that," he greeted.

"You're the one who ran into me," Mois giggled. "You could say, even the odds?"

"Ahem!' Duchess Fia coughed. The last couple turned to the instructors.

"Kururu, late again?" Garuru groaned.

"Me? Late?" Kururu asked with fake worry, then he shrugged nonchalantly. "Well… duh."

"Typical. Alright, you two can partner up," Pururu requested.

"Tch. Guess it can't be helped," Kururu grumbled and looked away.

Mois face fell. "If you don't want to be my partner then that's—ah!"

"Just shut up and dance with me." Her hand was suddenly tugged by Kururu as he led her to their designated positions. If you look and listen closely, you could hear Tororo and Saburo snickering and some of the other students squealing. Mois heart skipped many beats and felt the pulse of Kururu's hand reverberate through hers. Unknown to her, he had a small blush on his face. Some people were even humming the song. Asami and Duchess Fia rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Okay, Garuru and I will be lecturing you on how to waltz. All boys should follow Garuru and the girls will follow my lead. Once you follow these steps correctly, you're free to dance to the beat of your own rhythm together with your partner," Pururu taught before facing her partner, whispering, "You ready?"

"Was there ever any doubt, my dear?" Garuru chuckled softly.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Giroro mumbled from afar. He cringed every time his brother was being flirty… or romantic in general. The music began and everyone started dancing to the beat, following the instructors while also trying to maintain eye contact with each other, as they were taught beforehand.

Unfortunately, Kururu was doing none of that. If he had to maintain eye contact with Mois for even ten seconds…

He'd probably be in a coma.

Natsumi and Giroro quickly adapted to the steps. Unfortunately, the poor girl couldn't adapt to Saburo's relationship with Asami. She clenched Giroro's chest slightly and buried her face. Giroro noticed this and gasped lightly. "Natsumi, what's wrong?"

The girl said nothing and sniffed in his arms. Her other hand, which held his, suddenly tightened its grip. "Just… don't let go," she begged softly. "I want to be close."

Giroro blushed madly at her statement, to the point where he's steaming. "I-I… S-sure…" The couple somehow passed Garuru and Pururu.

"Is everything alright?" Garuru asked.

"N-NOTHING'S WRONG! GET LOST," Giroro nagged.

"If you insist." Garuru chuckled knowingly. He had been where his brother is now, with Pururu… only it was a saner situation. Even Pururu couldn't contain her laughter.

"If you think about it, they're like a younger version of us," she whispered, blushing. Garuru did the same and pulled her close. "Yeah. It seems that way."

"So, Momoka, tell me a bit about yourself," Fuyuki started. Momoka snapped away from her Fuyuki Fantasy and stuttered.

"U-Um I… my family owns many businesses around the world. My father is the one of the managers who help enhance the Royal Palace."

Fuyuki's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yes way! My mother works as a martial artist. She was also one of Queen Tia's royal assistant and top bodyguard."

"That's awesome! I heard a bit about Queen Tia and the—"

"Angolian Scepter," they said altogether, then blushed and looked away. Fuyuki became more interested in this girl. "S-Say, do you know anything about the paranormal?"

Momoka blushed. " _He's finally catching on! Quick, tell him you're the creator of the website he loves!"_ her inner-self reminded. "Y-Yeah! I love the paranormal." She was keeping it subtle for now.

"R-Really!?" Fuyuki stammered. Could she be that girl?! Obviously.

"Yeah… I can show you what I know after class… i-if you like."

"That'd be great! I can't wait," Fuyuki agreed excitedly. Momoka finally felt like everything was going her way.

Dororo and Koyuki, as usual, were having trouble synchronizing the rhythm. Every time, they kept stepping or stumbling into each other. They even bumped foreheads somehow. They always exchanged timid apologies while laughing and blushing at the same time. It is where the author finally took things a little too far and made Dororo catch Koyuki before she fell backwards.

"S-Sorry," he apologized shyly.

Koyuki blushed at Dororo's flexibility to catch her. She was too flattered to care about the faults they made. "No! I-it's fine." After pulling her back up, they stopped dancing to gaze into their eyes – staring into the pasts they shared. They're childhood friends; maybe more. Without knowing, their bodies touched, faces leaning in to close the distance, lips nearly interlocking, and-

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT. YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY TO KISS!" Keroro intervened.

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT, DOROREBEL," Tamama ordered while holding a pad of written paper before them. A single drop of sweat fell from the couple's heads.

"Y-You're too cru—" Before Dororo could whine, Koyuki somehow found his lips within his mask and kissed him silent. It was a short and innocent kiss. After pulling away, Dororo swore he died and went to heaven. "A-a-ah…" he squeaked speechlessly. Keroro and Tamama drew their jaws down.

"Forget about them. Let's dance!" she giggled, a rosy blush emanating from her cheeks. Dororo somehow snapped out of his trance, albeit still blushing intensely, smiled and led her away from the shocked assistants. Miraculously, they didn't make any more mistakes.

Mois looked around at all the couples exchanging sweet nothings to each other, as did Kururu. Unlike everyone else, they barely met each other's gaze. She knew that if she looked at him, she would shudder with the feelings of intimidation and, for some reason, pleasure. We already know how Kururu would react.

"You know, I never got your full name," Kururu began.

"Angel Mois. You could say, weird name?" Mois answered. Their gazes still refused to meet.

"I see. Isn't it a coincidence that Angol Tia's daughter was also named Mois?" Kururu said subtly.

"Eh, really?" That's when Mois finally met his gaze. Kururu's glasses stared at her, but it remains a mystery whether his eyes did or not. "But Mois was her first name, right? My 'Mois' is my surname. You could say, strange similarities?"

"Why do you say that a lot? It's annoying," Kururu groaned. Somewhere in his mind, he slapped himself. Dammit, this girl is really pushing his buttons.

"I don't know. It's a habit of mine. What about you, why do you laugh like that?"

"Tch," was all he said. The next few minutes went on without saying. It was unusual to dance with Kururu's human form. She always saw him to be a lot shorter. And for some reason, she wanted to rest her head on his somewhat exposed chest. Being the rebel that he is, Kururu usually doesn't fix his shirt and always leaves it either untucked or slightly unbuttoned.

"Does this Mois girl look like me?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he answered. The way he pictured her, the "Mois" he had been searching for had much lighter skin, but her eyes… he knew brown eyes were very common, but there was no one who had similar eyes to the Mois he wished to find than the Angel Mois dancing with him. Even at the computer screen, viewing a baby picture of the Angolian, it sent shivers down his spine – she was that innocent.

It was the same feeling when he met _this_ Mois. So maybe, just maybe…

"Oh, okay." It didn't take long for Mois to become curious on what was behind those glasses. Kururu paused when she paused their dance and became more and more uncomfortable as she leaned towards him. Her hand, which rested on his shoulder, snaked to his face and to his glasses. Seeing what she was about to do, he harshly grabbed her wrist and pulled it down.

"Don't." It was a cold whisper. Mois nodded, but was slightly disappointed.

"S-Sorry… I just wanted to know if you're really staring at me. You could say, maintaining eye contact?" she giggled and continued their dance. "By the way, you're a good dancer for someone who doesn't like attending class."

"Kuku! You're not so bad yourself."

"You could say, trained by the best?"

Asami couldn't believe it. Since when did Mois become so talented? She made a terrible start to the academy! How is it that a commoner like her quickly became accustomed to learning the royal duties? It's as if she has 'princess blood' in her. She growled slightly, but at the same time became curious about Mois.

"You okay?" Saburo asked.

"I'm fine, Mutsumi. I just need to get to the bottom of something first."

The dance went on for an hour and a half. Once that was over, everyone returned to their starting positions.

"What no special dance number?" Tamama asked tediously.

"I wanted to dance to disco today… I even brought my afro! I'm disappointed," Keroro groaned.

"Alright, men, lightly kiss your partner's hand and bid them farewell," Garuru ordered. While the girls whined in protest, Pururu shook her head. "Keep in mind ladies that you will demonstrate these lessons with them after your coronation. You're all dismissed."

"That was fun! Did you have fun, Dororo?" Koyuki squealed.

"With you, it was the best dance thus far. I hope we get to do this again after our coronation," Dororo chuckled happily.

"Wait _our_ coronation?" Koyuki asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

Dororo blushed back and took her hand. "Yeah, _our_ coronation. Will you be my Duchess?"

Koyuki gasped, grinned, and threw her arms around him. "Yes! And we can serve Prince Giroro and Princess Natsumi when they start dating, right?"

"Of course!"

"Looks like their story is short-lived," Tamama sighed hopelessly.

"They'll probably be forgotten at some point, or dead," Keroro added.

"Thank you for letting me dance with you, _Princess_ Natsumi," Giroro bowed respectfully.

Natsumi smiled kindly and reciprocated the gesture. "No, thank you, _Prince_ Giroro." The two looked at each other and giggled with small blushes on their faces.

"Aw, Giroro's finally getting what he wants. Isn't that romantic, Keroro?" Tamama swooned.

Keroro ignored this and scanned the room. "Sure, but I can't find Momoka nor Fuyuki."

"Wah! Don't tell me Momochi's going to tell Fukki the truth about her anonymous profile? It has to be!"

"Well when you put it that way, I don't need to worry!" Keroro said proudly.

"Thanks for coming, Kururu. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come. You could say, tragic endings?" Mois thanked.

"Tch, don't mention it. _Ever_. Kukuku!" Kururu replied. Mois' shoulders slumped. He was probably enduring the whole session for her sake. She couldn't understand why though. "But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a good time."

Mois felt her face light (and heat) up. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. "I'm glad! You could say, completely satisfied?"

"Ku!" Kururu felt his glasses crack. Even the hug startled everyone. All the boys knew how he would react to _any_ sort of affection. Somewhere in the distance, Tororo was filming it all.

"This'll be a great short film!" Taruru laughed.

"I call it: Night and Day. This is payback for all those times he stole my curry from the fridge," Tororo giggled maniacally.

"Oh, show us the tape when you're done!" Karara pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, show us!" Chiroro agreed.

"Hey, Angel, you coming? Giroro's making sweet potatoes for us!" Natsumi shouted.

"I'd better go," Mois said. "You're coming, right?"

Kururu shook his head. "You go ahead. I have errands to run." Before he could leave, Mois grabbed his hand, causing him to flinch.

"Wait! What happened to your glasses?" she asked innocently. His glasses cracked even more at the question. "They're breaking; you need to take them off! You could say, loss of sight?"

Kururu began to sweat nervously. This girl's got some serious problems! He spotted Tororo filming the entire scenario. He glared and pushed her away almost roughly. "Don't. Just… don't."

Within seconds, he sprinted away from her. Dororo, Giroro, Tamama and Keroro were shocked.

"Wow… I've never seen him run _that_ fast before," Keroro muttered.

"Maybe he's afraid of her," Tamama guessed.

Giroro grinned evilly and took out a notepad. "Oh, is that so…? This is vengeance for all those times he slipped sea cucumbers in my lunch."

"My, my," Dororo sighed speechlessly. He was the only one who got the message.

"Did you finish filming?" Taruru asked.

"Yes! Now to upload it to the internet." All of a sudden, Tororo received a text message. Opening it, it read: " _Hey, dumbrat, you're forgetting something. Kuuuukukukukukuku!_ " In the message was an SMS photo of an SD card in his hand. Tororo paled at the message and opened the camera. There was no SD card. He looked back to that message and heard Kururu's evil laugh ring through his ears.

"CURSE YOU, KURURU!"

* * *

It was almost midnight at the Royal Palace. Mois suddenly felt her phone, which was under her pillow for some reason, vibrate. The girl jerked her head at the sudden vibration of her pillow and lifted it. _Who would send me a text at 11:59?!_ Unlocking her phone, she noticed a message from an unknown number.

 _Meet me outside your dorm. I'll be there in ten._

 _\- 966_

"Kururu?" she moaned wearily. She lazily got out of bed and put on a bathrobe over her nightgown. And then it dawned in her mind what was going on.

How on earth did he know her phone number?

* * *

 **Because he's awesome like that. I have a feeling updates will arrive more slowly though. I'm not having the best week thus far. Writing this chapter cheered me up a little! I wonder if Mois will ever take Kururu's glasses off. I pictured his eyes to be grey mostly because he's almost blind or something. I don't know. I'm not a Kururu expert. And yeah, I added their human forms because why not? Most of the designs described were inspired by a doujinshi, and by G0966. If only I saw their works sooner.**

 **And I'm glad Rainbowkittyblossomwings' sister is somewhat into AsaMutsu (Asami x Saburo). I just winged the pairing honestly. In my opinion, Saburo's better off single. And glad you could join in on the reviews, Mokenda! I'm surprised this story doesn't have any faves either, probably because not everyone's in a Sgt. Frog hype. But, like I said, I don't need to care about that, as long as I don't get any hate from it.**

 **The next chapter will be about visiting the second floor of the palace, where no one is allowed to infiltrate. Basically it's where the Angol family resides, and of course the Angolian Scepter (aka Mois' Lucipher Spear). Spoiler alert! I'm sure you saw that coming. Oh, and Kururu turns Mois into a rebel by letting her sneak into the** ** _boys_** **section this time.**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
